Clouds
by loveaholik
Summary: Jazmine: Sigh... I hate Summer. My hair's all big and poofy. I just wish it could look like- Huey: Gee, I hate to interrupt, but what do you think of those clouds over there? Do you like them? Jazmine: Of course! They're all big and pretty. They look big and soft. I like them.. Why? Huey: Just Curious. Now, what were you saying?
1. Chapter 1

**Clouds**

Rated: M for language and sexuality in later chapters  
The Boondocks is owned by Aaron McGruder.

* * *

**Summary:**

_Jazmine: Sigh... I hate Summer. My hair's all big and poofy. I just wish it could look like-  
Huey: Gee, I hate to interrupt, but what do you think of those clouds over there? Do you like them?  
Jazmine: Of course! They're all big and pretty and... I don't know... They just look nice, you know? They look big and soft. I like them.. Why?  
Huey: Just Curious. Now, what were you saying?  
Jazmine: I was saying that I can't stand my hair. You don't pay attention to me!  
Huey: Neither do you..._

_-The Boondocks: Fresh for '01... You Suckas!  
By Aaron McGruder_

* * *

The town of Woodcrest had an unexpected chill that day. It was early September. School had just started and it was my senior year. I have one more year at this brainwashing, racially discriminating institution. The so-called-high-school has been my prison for the last three years, and even though I am head of my class, completed all honors courses, plus some basic college A.P. courses, the staff here would never let a black kid graduate a year or two earlier than he needs to, especially one that has been identified as a Domestic Terrorist.

I sighed as I walked home on this Tuesday afternoon. I really enjoyed the thought of graduating, turning eighteen, and leaving this town and this life. I cannot wait to go back to Chicago. Chicago was my real home and a city so culturally diverse, my ever-expanding mind can grow and share all my thoughts on being a proud African-American and receive the same from others… and not those B.E.T. types.

For now I am here… in the small all white town of Woodcrest. About ten years ago, my parents had both passed away, leaving an unknown sum of money as inheritance for my brother and me. We were left in the care of our paternal grandfather, who is in the last quarter of his life. To finally enjoy his remaining days in peace and quiet away from the crime of the south-side Chicago streets, he removed us from our home and brought us here. I am very far from grateful.

I have lived here for the last seven years with my Granddad, and younger brother Riley, who is fifteen. Even though Riley is an annoying, stereotypical, and insensitive, he is the only person on this earth I would take with me back to Chicago if I had to run away right now. He is definitely not as smart or as political as I am but he is the only one who can understand what I see and feel on a daily basis. I would never want to leave him alone in the white man's land. He would never survive.

"HUEY!" a young girl's voice echoed through the air coming from behind me. I turned slightly, with one eyebrow risen, unsurprised to see her: One of my "Best Friends", Jazmine DuBois. I wouldn't go as far as saying that she is my "best" friend, but of all the bullshit I've been through, I would most definitely have to say that she has been there for me the most.

She was wearing a pink wind–breaker, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Her light brown hair looked as though she tried to straighten it this morning…again. After a long day it kind of seemed to frizz up again. Little curls began to turn towards the tips of her hair. She was running up to me and she looked tired, as though as she'd been running for blocks. As soon as she reached me she had to take a moment to catch her breath. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Jazmine… you could have let me know in fifth period that you wanted to walk home together…" I scolded. She blinked her large emerald eyes and pouted.

"But you told me you were busy when I came up to you, and you also have no cell-phone!" She whined. That was true; I didn't have a cell phone. Can't trust those things… The government could be listening to your conversations at any moment...

"Well, was there something that you wanted?" I gave up the argument for her sake, trying to be nicer. Jazmine and I were together frequently. I usually helped her with her homework or we played video-games together. It was odd though, a girl her age to want to sit and play games all day…

"Kind of," she muttered shyly, "But it can wait til later!" She smiled sweetly. I shook my head. So why did she have to run all the way here to catch me then!? I kept walking as she half skipped beside me. She then asked, "So have you been thinking about where you want to go to school after graduation?" At least it was an intelligent conversation. That's what I liked about Jazmine, it wasn't all just jokes with her.

"Well I haven't fully decided yet. I am definitely going back to Chicago though, after graduation," I admitted. I knew that she wasn't going to like this news. She said nothing back. We walked for what it seemed like a mile before she talked again.

"So… the homecoming dance is next month!" she squealed. "And I wanted to find out if you were going with anyone…" she trailed off. My lips quivered a bit fighting off a smirk. Me go to the homecoming dance?

"No."

"Do you… want to go with me?" She finally asked, and I was caught off guard. Part of me wanted to laugh because the thought of me going to an all-white school dance was absurd! Was she serious? But there was another part of me that suddenly felt weak.

"Jazmine, I see you at school. You have a very select group of friends but there are men that look at you. Surely you can ask them to go… I'm surprised that nobody asked YOU to go to be honest..." I admitted. I always told Jazmine she was beautiful. Not to flirt but because I speak the truth. She's always insecure and sad because she has no friends, but that doesn't mean she can't try to branch out and meet new friends. Why does she always focus on me?

"Um… I was asked. I want to go out with you…" she informed me. My eyes opened wide for a split second then went back to their natural state. It took me a moment to speak.

"…Why?"

"Because I trust you and you are my best friend!" she smiled sweetly with a little hopefulness behind her eyes. I hated saying no to her but this was just not in the cards… I could NOT go to a dance… Even if it was for Jazmine.

"No."

"Come on Huey! Please! I never went to any of the homecoming dances at all, and I really want to go this year!" She whined. Damn it, I hated when she whined.

"Jazmine, the idea of me going to a dance is ridiculous. It would be going against everything that I believe in. You know that. I cannot conform with the enemy." I lectured her. She rolled her eyes.

"Huey… don't you want to be a normal teenager, just once! Please!?"

"No Jazmine. I don't . The answer is no." I answered coldly. I looked to her with stern eyes.

She just stared, mouth partly open. It was as though I had crashed her whole world apart… A gust of wind blew past us shaking both of our afros. I started to feel sorry for being so cold to her. I hated when she did this to me. Just as her eyes began to turn glassy, I was about to give in when-

"That's okay, Huey." She tried to act as though she was scratching her cheek but she really wiped away a tear. "Just thought I'd ask. Even Debbie-Downers like you need to have some fun once in a while!" She smiled and punched me on my shoulder. I said nothing. "So do you think you can help me with geometry?" She asked as we slowly began to walk again. I couldn't help but feel an emotion brewing in me. I'm not an emotional person but I definitely felt like shit.

Back at home, Riley was already in our living room perched on the coffee table in front of our large 60'' plasma television with a controller in his hand. I stared at him with a disgusted look on my face as I rested my jacket on one of the kitchen chairs. Jazmine did the same but with a more serious look.

"Riley!" I yelled. "When did you get home…? You are supposed to go to detention this afternoon!"

"Nigga, you must be out your mind thinkin I'd go to detention." He spat back not turning away from the screen as he rapidly pushed the buttons on his controller. "If them niggas want me they gonna have to catch me first!"

"So that's why I didn't see you in school today…" Jazmine tattled. Riley immediately paused his game turning and giving her a dirty look.

"Aint no one asked you trick!" He yelled and then went back to his game. "Damn, bitches be snitchin' and shit!"

Jazmine only looked at me and smirked, rolling her eyes. Her way of expressing that I should not argue but let Riley do him. Honestly if she wasn't here, the house would probably turn into the next world war. I always scolded Riley when he did something wrong or something to hurt his chances of graduating or not being thrown into prison. He didn't take scolding well.

"Riley shut yo' dumb ass up and do your homework," I yelled as sat down.

"I aint's got no homework nigga!" He called back, "And, you ain't my boss nigga. I do what I wants!"

Jazmine pulled out her geometry book and placed it on the kitchen counter. I was about to open her book but listening to Riley's noisy ass video game playing made me scowl more. How could we concentrate on homework? I knew Jazmine felt the same but she would never interject because of her politeness.

"Let's go to my room and work on this…" I gave in. I usually tried keeping Jazmine out of my room since the age I began to really notice girls more. It was so not like me but there was one specific scenario where my manly urges got the best of me.

One day when we were fourteen, Jazmine spent the day with me working on a poster for our American History class. I've never once felt weird about being alone with her in my room until that very day. We were sitting on my bed together cutting away images out of newspapers when I asked if she could grab the tape off of my desk. She nodded and got up and walked towards the other side of the room.

The t-shirt she wore was form-fitting and so were her jeans. The jeans seemed to be a little low. Needless to say, watching her walk to my desk, with her jeans so low and her t-shirt hugging her small waist sparked something in me. Also, she had been developing into a woman. She now had a bigger chest, and a rounder behind.

As she turned, I couldn't help but notice I was still staring in the direction of her ass. She looked at me confused, asking me if there was something wrong. I composed myself quickly and shook my head. I felt a blush coming forth and excused myself to come down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Even Granddad noticed that I was a bit shaken up. I was mad at myself. Would Dr. Martin Luther King get caught staring at some girl's ass? Would Nelson Mandela? Would Lil' Wayne? I cursed myself as I chugged down my water. The hell I'm gonna turn out like that nigga!

Coming back to today, I didn't feel as upset about it. I had plenty of time to go over it in my head why I had reacted that way, coming up with the best excuses I could think of. I blamed it on Riley mostly, because Riley always had to point out whether or not a girl had a nice ass or not, among other things. I also blamed my Granddad because of him always bringing around young women and his attitude towards all of them was nothing tasteful.

I always liked Jazmine. She was one of the few people in the world who I could tolerate being around. She was annoying when she whined and cried, but I had to admit that I cared about her and her well-being. These facts also helped me face why I acted the way I did three years ago. Jazmine is also beautiful with a nice body, and I am a man. I simply cannot ignore my instincts.

I opened the door for her letting her come in first. She knew the room well, immediately sitting at the table located near the end between mine and Riley's bed. She removed her book and notebook and I sat next to her trying to keep my mind occupied on other things. She immediately turned to a page and leaned over to show me a problem she was confused with. Her forearm brushed up against mine and I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, and I began feeling those instincts again. It made me feel uncomfortable, because I felt like I was losing myself. This wasn't me. I usually didn't notice girls like this.

"Wow, Huey, I never would have gotten that answer. You are really smart!" She exclaimed happily. A blush appeared on my face. I prayed to god she wouldn't look at me and notice or feel the warmth protruding from my cheeks.

As I explained the problem to her I couldn't help but notice how innocent she was. She was genuinely curious and interested in what I was saying. She was always like this. I was so cruel. She never did me wrong, and the one time she really wanted something from me, I turned her down cold. I started thinking about the homecoming dance again. I suddenly had an overcoming feeling in me. Maybe I could go for her, even if it went against everything I believed in.

I kept convincing myself it was because I felt guilty that I had to shatter a young girl's hopes and dreams of going to something as simple as school dance. Yeah… that had to be the reason.

"Jazmine…" My voice broke as I spoke. She looked to me smiling sweetly. I was about to speak when-

"HUEY! Huey, where you at!?" I jumped as I heard my Granddad scream my name. He shortly busted into my bedroom without knocking. He obviously knew Jazmine was here or else he would have been cursing more. He looked to Jazmine and cooed, "Little baby, your daddy called, he wants you home."

Jazmine checked her cell phone and squealed, "Oh gosh he called me about eight times!" She got up rushing to grab her things and ran towards the door. She turned to look at me, "Thanks for the help Huey! We'll talk later! Thanks Mr. Freeman!" She yelled as she dashed out of the door. My Granddad looked to me and smirked.

"So what were y'all doin in here? Hmmm?" He showed his pearly white teeth in a very wide grin. "Did I interrupt something?" Apparently he could see a blush across my face. I shook my head and scowled.

"No Granddad, we were doing homework!" I muttered.

"Well no more doing homework with little girls in your bedroom!" He yelled. "I don't need no damn great grandbabies running around here! Sheeit!" He turned and walked away.

I sat there annoyed. Yeah right! Me? Have children with Jazmine!? There was no way. I cared about her, but in a plutonic way. She was a friend, who turns out to be very attractive to me, but I can only blame that on all the negative influences in my life…. This includes T.V.

The next day at school I sat in my fifth period class wearing the same look I usually wear. I was bored, tired, and uninterested in what my teacher had to say. I looked over to my right to see Jazmine and another girl talking and laughing. I yawned. At least she was trying to make friends, but I couldn't help but get this idea of the homecoming dance out of my mind. My self-conscious kept holding me back lecturing me on how it was against my morals to go to something like that.

After the bell rang, I proceeded to leave the class when Jazmine skipped up next to me, walking with me to lunch.

"Hey Huey!"

"What's up Mariah?" I teased her. She usually didn't mind when I called her by this nickname though.

"How's it going?"

"Good," I answered, trying to the conversation brief. I still felt guilty about the day before though, "Look I'm sorry about making you sad yesterday… you know, about the homecoming dance…" I muttered. I hated apologizing.

"That's okay," she began, with a smile, "I know you hate those kinds of things. Why would I want you to do something that you don't want to do?" I raised an eyebrow and looked to her as we continued to walk. I felt a lump in my throat. "But I decided to go with someone else!" She exclaimed.

"With who…" I asked softly. I wanted to act like I didn't care, but in reality, this shocked me.

"Jeffery Rice," she said confidently, nose almost turned up into the air. I immediately felt a wave of jealousy and I couldn't keep it in. I stopped in my tracks, taking her by the shoulders lightly.

"Jeffery Rice? That cracker motha fucker?" Yeah, this was definitely a nigga moment on my part. I knew who Jeffery Rice was. He was a white jock who was loved by most of the white girls in our school. I often shared the locker room with him since he was in my gym class. I've never heard an intelligent sentence come out of his mouth. He usually talked down about women. I hated him.

She smirked, "Huey are you jealous?" She brushed away my hands off her shoulders looking at me deeply in my eyes. I quickly composed myself, cursing myself for my outburst. I scowled at her.

"I am only looking out for your well-being. Do you really want to be seen with someone so culturally insensitive? Being Mariah Carey and all…" I rolled my eyes turning away from her. She also rolled her eyes and began walking again.

"He's nice AND he is interested in me! He says I am exotic looking!" She squealed, and that only made my blood boil. "It was either him or Bradley Carbuncle."

I face palmed myself. Out of all the white assholes in this school, she had to choose between those two? But the more I thought about it, is there anyone she could go out with that I wouldn't be annoyed with? I kept the thought to myself.

"Well, have fun…"

"What are you going to do homecoming night anyways?"

"Probably look around for colleges to go to back in Chicago…" I muttered. She stayed quiet for a moment. I looked to her trying to study her face. I knew the thought of me leaving for good had to make her react somehow. I don't know what I was trying to set off. I still felt jealous, but fought as hard as I could to dismiss the thoughts in my head.

"Well that is important!" She finally spoke up. "I need to think about College as well. Daddy wants me to Stanford. He really wants me to go to a really really good school like he did." I listened to her speak. An idea popped into my mind and I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"What about go to Northwestern… which is in a suburb of Chicago. It's a fantastic school." I mentioned. I don't know why I did, after realizing that I would most likely see Jazmine all the time if she did. The thought didn't bother me to much though.

She smiled, "Great Idea!" I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me?

Jazmine discussed other things with me, none that were of too much importance until she said goodbye to go sit with Cindy McPhearson at a different lunch table. I walked the lunch line after seeing a head that was full of long dread-locks waiting towards the front.

"Caesar." I said. Michael Caesar turned to look at me and smirked. He fist pounded me and turned back to picking out his lunch from the buffet line. I shook my head. "I still don't know why you eat that stuff. It's so unhealthy."

"It's coo how y'all have time to get up in the morning and make yo-self lunch, but other niggas gotta be watchin their beauty sleep, yo." He chimed back with a smirk still on his face. I rolled my eyes. I'm sure laziness had nothing to do with it.

"Yo, but get this, nigga, Jazmine actually asked me to go to homecoming dance with her." I muttered. I had to tell someone so that I could know whether I was stupid for turning her down. He stayed quiet, and I glared at him.

"Yeah… So? What time you pickin' her up at?"

"Uh… nah nigga. That shit ain't happening…" I spat and he looked back to me.

"So you turned her ass down?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow. Did he really expect that I would say yes to this? Am I the only one in the world who hasn't gone crazy? He shook his head as he paid for his food and walked to the table with me. "Son, that is cold." A lump formed in my throat.

"Nah nah… Jazmine understood. She's not immature like Cindy or any other girls."

"I don't know about that, Huey. Women sometimes try to act strong… tryin' not to be to emotional." Caesar replied and I couldn't help but feel a shiver go up my spine.

"Hold up, but Jazmine and I have been friends for seven years. She's never acted like this before. I've never even seen her so interested in shit like school dances." I argued.

"Yeah? What's she done those nights w'never there was a school dance?"

I quickly recollected all the nights where there was a school function. A mixer… fundraiser dance… daddy-daughter dance… winter formal… She and I have never been to any of them. She never asked me to go… But I do remember complaining about how stupid they were.

"She'd always agree with me that those things were jokes and would end up hanging out with me at home watching movies or some other shit." I responded. I didn't know where he was going with this though. "So…?"

Caesar smirked and let out a small chuckle. He moved closer to me grabbing my hand. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nigga are you serious?" I looked at him. He laughed and gave me pouty lips.

"Nigga, your girl is crushin'… Hard." Caesar said and laughed. I blushed and pulled my hand away from Caesar violently. He chuckled more and took a bite of his pudding. "I've always had a feeling but the proof is in the pudding!" He laughed again holding up his spoon dripping with chocolate pudding and fed it to himself. I shook my head.

"Ch… Shut yo dumbass up." I still blushed. "You think I wouldn't be smart enough to see all that all these years?" I couldn't believe him. I didn't want to believe him. I didn't even want to hear him say that.

"No I don't…" Caesar responded. "And to top it off, you smashed all of Jazmine's dreams. Poor kid."

"Nigga, you stupid." I said angrily and stood up, walking away from him. He didn't say anything as I left. As I walked on I felt lost. I didn't know where I was going but just thinking quietly to myself. Was it really true? Did Jazmine like me? I had to be alone for a while to figure out if it was true, and how I felt about it.

I left school early and walked to my favorite spot at the top of the highest hill in Woodcrest. A large tree awaiting me, contained barely any trees. The September breeze had almost shaken all the fall leaves away from the tree, leaving it look cold and weary. I dropped my backpack near the base of the trunk of the tree and stood up glaring into the distance, staring into the view of endless houses and clouds and between them, a sea of orange and red leaves.

I began to meditate, keeping my mind calm. Why did this bother me so much. My heart raced and the more I tried to calm myself down or think about other things that were important to me politically, my thoughts kept floating back to Jazmine. I kept seeing her face and her green eyes blinking. Curious looks turning into sweet smiles making me feel as though my heart was melting.

Was it true…? Did this realization about Jazmine also make me realize that my feelings for her are not so far off? Maybe even more? It was as though all these years my strong views and stubborn mind kept clouding my view of what was truly important in life: love and sharing it with someone else.

Did I love Jazmine DuBois?

The more I thought about it, my inner self-conscious tried telling me that I was delusional, or that I had eaten something bad giving me hallucinations, but when it came down to it, I knew that if Jazmine ever wanted anything, I would be there to give it to her. If she ever needed anyone, I would be there for her. If she ever needed help, I would be there to protect her and keep her safe.

I shook my afro, telling myself to calm down, but it still didn't help. I thought about Jazmine's chest, waist, and glorious hips and I suddenly felt a burning lust inside me. I wanted her and I needed to touch her somehow. I shook off the thought before it got to crazy and I had to sit in the grass because I felt as though I needed to faint. My cheeks burned brightly and I needed to meditate more to calm down.

I closed my eyes. "Think serene thoughts." I muttered. As I did, I could only think of white fluffy clouds. They were big and poofy. Something familiar. I kept my thoughts calm, and just kept envisioning the clouds. It wasn't long before I felt normal again. It was almost dusk before I had realized that I should be heading home. Granddad would be worried about me.

As I walked home, I did my best to keep my mind off Jazmine, but I still thought of the clouds. I kept telling myself that I must not lose myself to something so primitive as liking a girl or having a girl like you back. It was not me. I was a leader who would one day start a revolution among African-Americans. I cannot turn into a love-sick fool.

As I turned on my block, I couldn't help to see that my house's porch light was on. As I approached further I could see a small figure sitting on the steps before my door. As my eyes adjusted to the figure more I could see big poofy curls over the figures small head. I gulped and came closer so that she could see me. When she did, she stood up and ran towards me.

"Huey!?" Jazmine rushed to me. "Are you alright? Caesar said that you had left early because you were sick and I had gotten worried when I came here about an hour ago and you still weren't home yet." She said quickly. Damn Caesar! There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do to throw me under in these kinds of situations. I looked to her trying to appear cold but it didn't work as she put her hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel like you're sick…" She said relieved. I brushed away her hand but instead of letting it go I held it firmly. I stared at her and she stared at our hands and back to me. When our eyes met, I actually smiled. My eyes and eyebrows went softer and my cheeks went hot.

"Thank you for worrying about me… But I am fine." I let go of her hand and began to walk past her. She stared at me in awe.

"Huey… Did you… Did you… Smile?"

I stopped in my tracks. I turned to her again. 'I did smile, and it was all for you' I wanted to tell her, but I kept a serious look on my face and went back to walk inside my house.

"Will you be okay getting home?"

"Yeah..." her small voice replied.

"Good… and you can tell Jeffery Rice that he doesn't need to worry about taking you to the dance anymore." I said, and I could hear her gasp. "I'll handle it now."

"Really… Huey?" Her beautiful voice saying my name so sweetly rang in my ears.

"Good-night Jazmine."

"Good-night Huey." I could almost hear the smile on her face.

* * *

The end of the the first chapter of my first story evaaa!  
Please tell me what you thought about it! I'm hopin I kept Huey's personality as real as I could (Comic Strip & Cartoon)

I will update soon! Can't wait to see how Huey handles going to a dance.  
Will he be able to fight his feelings for Jazmine, considering he is the next Revolutionary Leader!?

xoxo thanks y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Clouds**

Rated: M for language and sexuality in later chapters  
The Boondocks is owned by Aaron McGruder.

* * *

**Thank you** all so much who read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me and I am super excited to update the second chapter, which is in **Jazmine's POV** this time! I decided to alternate between Jazmine and Huey then going into third person story telling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review me to tell me how I did.  
**xoxo**

* * *

"Oh… my… God!" I squealed as I ran down the block towards my home. As I reached the house I hugged myself tightly before opening the front door. He said he'd go with me! In fact, he smiled at me and told me to dump my current date so he could take me himself! It was incredible! I never thought Huey would ever do something like that!

I opened my door quickly and passed the living room area to my bedroom. My dad spotted me shortly after I rushed in.

"Hey Jazmine!" Thomas DuBois exclaimed, "How's my baby girl? You look happy today!" He stood up walking over to me and hugged me tightly. I gladly accepted my cheerful father's embrace.

"I am, Daddy!" I smiled and looked around. "Is mom back yet from Grandma's?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Afraid not, honey. You can share your good news with us as soon as she gets back!" He patted my head.

"Okay, dad." I said and proceeded to run to my room.

I slammed the door behind me, locking it. I pressed my back tightly against the door and sighed. I could slowly feel my cheeks burn up. I slid down against the door until I was kneeling on the ground.

"Huey…" I cooed.

Maybe now he was starting to notice how much I care about him. How every time I was near him, I could feel my heart racing. It really wasn't fair. For years I knew he was the one for me. He was stubborn, sometimes rude, and very into his own world…

He has such strong political views; it was hard to get him to think about anything else. I tried giving him so many clues for so long, but he never seemed to notice and I gave up hope that he even liked me at all. He always agreed to hang out with me, but I was worried for a long time that he really only wanted to be just friends.

"My plan worked!" I exclaimed as I turned on my iPod. I giggled as I plopped down on my bed with my eyes closed. I felt so happy and I never wanted this moment to end. I reached for my cell phone and scrolled down to find a familiar name. I pressed 'call' and the phone began to ring.

"Hey Jazzy!" Cindy McPhearson's voice boomed over the phone. I giggled again.

"Hey Cindy! How's it going?"

"Girl just chillin'. You?"

"You are never going to believe who finally decided to go to homecoming with me!" I smiled from ear to ear. Cindy suddenly let out a loud scream over the phone. I cringed, holding the phone away from my ear as she continued to squeal.

"Oh my god! Dag, girl! About friggen time! How did it happen?"

"I don't know! I just came to see him tonight to make sure he wasn't sick. He just told me he was gonna take me!"

"Wow! Maybe he finally got the hint!"

"Yeah… So I have to break it off with Jeffery tomorrow at school."

"Girl, he ain't shit to you. He's a scumbag anyways!" She admitted and I already knew this. As much as I thought Jeffery was cute, I knew he was a player. Usually I would be naïve in this kind of situation, but I didn't like him like that. He wasn't my type… I giggled once again.

"I just feel bad, because in a way, I kind of used Jeffery to make Huey jealous."

"I think he'll live, girl, but that's impressive! You suddenly turned into a playa, ma! Now if I could only find a date." Cindy's mood went from excited to bummed in three seconds. I grinned.

"…What about Riley?" I just couldn't keep it in. Cindy giggled.

"Who, Reez?" She questioned, "Psh… yah okay. How's that gonna look? A hot blonde bombshell senior going out with a Meek Mill wannabe sophomore to homecoming?" I didn't say anything. It was a shame because behind closed doors it seemed like she and Riley were close.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I said a quick goodbye to Cindy, and got up to answer the door. My dad stood there with my mom with a concerned look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Honey, we just got the word that Grandma is not going to be well enough to come by the weekend that we are going away to Los Angeles." My dad said sadly. My mom didn't look to happy either.

"Well… I can always stay home by myself?" I muttered. "I am seventeen, anyway!" My dad shook his head and laughed. What was so funny?

"Oh no, sweetie. We can't just leave you here all alone." He replied. I scowled at him.

"Daddy! Comon, please don't send me to Grandma's! That's homecoming weekend and I finally have a date!" I explained. My parents looked to each other, my mom looking so much happier than my dad.

"Really, honey!? That's so exciting! Who is it!?" Sarah DuBois asked with a lot of cheerfulness.

"Huey Freeman." I responded confidently.

"HUEY FREEMAN!?" They both screamed at me. I jumped up with surprise. Tom looked distraught. Sarah didn't know whether she should be happy or not.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go with Huey Freeman?" Tom asked awkwardly. "He's not the nicest of boys. I know you two are good friends but are you sure that-"

"Oh Tom, Huey's a good boy. He always looks after Jazmine." Sarah cut Tom off and gave me a sweet smile. Tom looked a little more relaxed. "It could have been Riley she was going out with!" She laughed.

Tom laughed loudly. "Well I know that will NEVER happen!" He laughed more, then became serious looking at me with concern. "Right, honey!?"

"Of course, Dad. So please don't let me miss homecoming. Grandma lives to far for Huey to come pick me up!" I begged. "I promise to check up with you two frequently! I'll lock all the doors at night and I will remember to turn the oven off!"

Tom and Sarah looked to each other and back at me. Tom then smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alright honey. We trust you." He said. I smiled and jumped up to hug him while my mom stood by smiling.

The next morning I got up nice and early so that I could shower and straighten my hair. The straightening of my hair took a good hour. Damn these curls! After I was finally finished I put on one of my cutest outfits: a long sleeved sweater that was a beautiful fall brown color, black leggings, and a pair of long heeled boots. I accessorized with a gold bracelet, necklace, and a loose black belt around my waist.

I left the house with enthusiasm. I knew today was going to be a good day. As I slipped on my back pack over one shoulder, I looked up and noticed the two Freeman brothers walking towards the high school. My heart skipped a beat and I ran towards them.

"Huey! Riley!" I yelled. Only Riley turned his head. I caught up to them smiling sweetly. "Good morning boys!"

"Yeah Whateva…" Riley responded. This was how he usually responded to me.

"Morning…" Huey finally spoke up. He looked to me and nodded his head. I smiled back at him, my heart was racing. We all walked silently for about a block and a half.

"Yo, Jazmine. So what's it gonna take for C-Murph to go to homecoming with yo boy, Young Reezy?" Riley chuckled. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Uh… I don't know Riley. Cindy is more interested in going with someone in our grade." I responded. I looked over to Huey who was looking down at the ground while he walked.

"Man that's some ol' bullshit!" He responded. "She know she like me! Why can't she just admit it!" He chuckled.

"I think you should ask her some more, Riley. I know she doesn't have a date yet." I responded with a smile.

"That's cause she waitin' for Young Reezy to sweep her off her feet!" He chuckled again.

"So anyways, guess what guys!" I yelled with excitement. "My mom and dad are leaving me the house during homecoming weekend!" I exclaimed. "They finally think I'm responsible enough to take care of the house!"

"What!? Nigga that is off the chain!" Riley yelled shaking Huey's shoulder. I jumped up with surprise. "You know what that means?" I looked very confused and shook my head. He sighed and face palmed himself. "It means y'all can have an after party at your crib after the dance!"

I shook my head, "Oh no way! I can't do that! If my parents ever found out they'd kill me!" I raised my hands. "No way!" I scowled at him and he scoffed.

"Man, how you gonna let go of this chance!" He almost begged. "Jazzy, this is the perfect opportunity!"

"Perfect opportunity for what?"

"The opportunity to throw down some beats and entertain these white niggas!" He spat, fist pumping the air. "It could be the greatest party eva! Booze, dancin', some hard core shit!" He started grinding on me and I pushed him away getting very annoyed.

"Riley, she doesn't wanna have a party at her house!" Huey finally chimed in.

"Nigga, you stupid!" He growled angrily. "I can't believe y'all are gonna let dis go…" He crossed his arms.

It was quiet for the majority of the walk to the high school. Huey, Riley, nor I said anything else. I couldn't help but shake that Huey was upset about something the way that he just stared at the ground. He never even asked me how I was doing, or complimented my straight and flowing hair over my shoulders. We reached the steps of the school when I finally looked to Huey.

"Huey, can I talk to you really fast before we go inside?" I looked concerned. He studied my face.

"Yeah," He turned towards Riley, who rolled his eyes and walked inside the school. He looked back to me. "What's up?"

"So… Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I don't know… You just seem quiet. Did you really mean what you said last night? Do you really want to take me to the dance?" I asked quietly. "Cause I was gonna break it off with Jeffery Rice today but if you didn't mean it-"

"Of course I meant it." He lashed at me. I could see he was starting to look annoyed.

"'Okay." I whispered… He stared at me.

"Sorry Jazmine. I guess I still feel uneasy about going to this shit." He said running a hand through his afro. "I don't really know what I need to do and all…" I smiled.

"You don't have to do anything big! I will let you know the color of my dress and all you need to do is get a button-up shirt the same color to wear with your suit. You don't need to bring a corsage or anything. It isn't prom." I giggled. "But I'm so excited about searching for dresses and doing my make-up and straightening my hair and-"

"Hold up!" He interrupted. "Don't I get to at least request one thing for this dance?" He asked. I was taken aback by the question. I didn't know that I was being selfish and I blushed a little bit.

"Sure… I'm sorry! Of course you get to request something! What was it? Do you prefer a certain color we wear? Or do you-"

"I would prefer that you… not straighten your hair." He admitted. I stared at him. He then turned away from me. "If we don't go in now, we are going to be late for class." He walked into the entrance of the school without another word.

What? Was he serious? Go to prom with this big afro mess on my head? But that's not fair! I watched him walk inside and touched my hair. Not even first period yet, and my hair was already starting to curl at the ends. Damn this hair! I cursed myself and proceeded to walk to my first class. I hated my hair.

The last bell of the day rang in what seemed like a flash. I gathered my books and walked through the hall way. I looked ahead seeing Jeffery Rice leaning against his locker. There was a tall, skinny, Asian girl standing close to him twirling a finger around her long straight hair. I fumed with jealousy, not because Jeffery was talking to her, but because of her hair! I walked up to them both and cleared my throat. They both looked to me confused.

"Uh… Hi, Jeffery? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I smiled at the girl who didn't smile back. He brushed a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Sure Jaz!" He replied. He looked to the Asian girl and winked. "One sec, kay?" She smiled and walked off. As she did, I couldn't help but notice a familiar face appearing at the end of the hallway… Deep mahogany brown eyes pierced through me. I looked away from him back to Jeffery who looked even more confused. "Sup?" He finally asked.

"So I actually needed to tell you something." I stuttered a bit, and put my hands behind my back. "I don't think I can go to homecoming with you." I looked back in the direction of the large afro-haired boy. He still watched me even though hundreds of faces moved past us both. He never took his eyes off me. He carried a very serene expression, but I just couldn't help but notice that he was looking at me in a way that he has never looked at me before. It was the look of longing or admiration. My heart pounded and I almost forgot that I was talking to Jeffery, whose reaction to me canceling our homecoming date was not what I thought it'd be.

"What do you mean you can't go with me?" He replied. I looked back to him. I smiled sweetly and lowered my head.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you like this." I said apologetically. "I decided to go with someone else who I've wanted to go with for some time. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding someone else." I tried convincing him. He shook his head.

"Do you have any idea how this will make me look knowing YOU dumped ME?" He remarked. I looked up at him with surprise. He looked angry now. "I mean… a mulatto out of all people. You're lucky I even gave you a chance. You should feel gratified I would take you out! Tons of other girls want me to take them!" He shouted. I stepped away from him, feeling somewhat threatened by his tone of voice. "I only asked you because you being half-black, I thought you got down. But you're actually a nerd." He kept shouting and let out a chuckle. I was about to tear up when-

BAM!

All of a sudden, Jeffery was on the floor! I blinked my green eyes wildly looking around to see Huey standing only a few feet away. Huey's AP Physics book, which is a very large and heavy book, layed only a few inches from Jeffery's face. Huey walked up to me angrily picking up his book and taking my hand firmly. Everyone in the hallway stood around us in shock. Huey threw his book at what seemed like sixty miles per hour. Jeffery was knocked out cold! Huey looked down at him.

"Bitch-ass punk, he's lucky I didn't knock the fuck out of him with my fists. That would hurt even more!" Huey said with rage. He then walked off dragging me with him. I held onto his hand tightly, wiping a tear off my cheek with my other hand.

We walked outside and continued to walk. I didn't ask him where we were going or when we were going to stop. I felt safe with him and honestly, I would let him take me anywhere. He seemed to wait until we were far away enough from the school when he finally stopped. He turned to me and pulled me hard into an embrace. He wrapped his large protective arms around me. I hugged him back but didn't dare move my face away from his chest. My tears melted into his sweater. I stayed perfectly still.

"Jazmine… You did not deserve that." He muttered. "Do you hear me?" He asked.

I responded immediately, my voice muffled into his sweater. "Yes."

Huey was and still is the only one, who defends me, or tells me I'm crazy for being insecure about my race. I still didn't know what I was… Am I black or am I white… I wish I could just be both, and not be labeled as one. No matter what, white people labeled me as a black girl, black people labeled me as a white girl… Except Huey. To him I was Mariah Carey.

I hated being stereotyped especially. That bastard, Jeffery!

"I'm not a slut." I choked.

"You don't need to justify yourself. He's a racist bastard." Huey responded. "That's why I want to leave here someday." He said quietly and I pulled away from him. He looked down at me and into my eyes and I felt mesmerized as I stared back into his. I was silent for a full minute.

"Take me with you." I muttered. His eyes widened as I said it. He looked away and blushed furiously.

"Jazmine… you have to stay here for your mom and dad. It'd be very irresponsible for you to just pick up and leave." He muttered, looking down at the ground now. I shook my head.

"If you didn't want me to come with you, you wouldn't have suggested that I go to Northwestern University." I said. It was quiet between us now that I made my point. He glared at me now, his eyes intense and his brows furrowed.

"I know, but I can't keep looking out for you, forever." He muttered again.

I took offense to this and did my best not to cry. I wanted to scream 'Why? Why can't you say that you want to look out for me forever? For the rest of our lives? I need you…' I lowered my head…

'I love you! Please be my hero and take me away from this place…'

"…Thanks anyways, I guess." I whispered. "…For sticking up for me, this time." I looked up at him and smiled. Needless to say there was a lot of falsity behind my smile. He half smirked, eyebrows still furrowed. My heart raced.

"I'll put it on your bill." He replied. I kept on with my fake smile. We continued to walk on through the quiet streets hand-in-hand.

A Month Later

I sat quietly in my room working on a paper for my American literature class when Cindy came busting through my door. It was a Saturday and Cindy usually came over in the same fashion, so I was not surprised.

"Girl! Your neva gonna believe what someone's been passing out today at school while I was at cheerleading practice!" She screamed. She held a yellow piece of paper in her hand. "Someone posted these in all the hallways plus handed them out to anyone who loves to gossip!" She handed the paper to me and it appeared to be a little poster that read:

* * *

FRIDAY OCTOBER 19TH

HOMECOMIN' DANCE BITCHEZ

FOLLOWED BY:

J-DUBIES AFTA-PARTY!  
198 TIMID DEER LN

NO ADULTS. NO LAME-ASSES. NO GIMMICKS.

$5 ENTRY FEE

GET READY TO POP BOTTLES AND LADIES GET IN FREE!

HOSTED BY YOUNG REEZY  
DJ'ed BY MIKE CAESAR

DON'T BE SNITCHIN'

* * *

"WHAT….?" I stared at the paper, then letting it slip from my fingers, falling the floor. Cindy put a hand on my shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed. "NO NO NO…. MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!"

"Jaz, calm down!" She tried to console me. I was shaking.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I almost pulled my pig-tails from my head. I picked up the paper again and scanned through it until I came to one single word: Reezy. "RILEY!" I screamed.

The walk from my home to the Freeman's consisted of me getting held back by Cindy telling me that fighting Riley was not worth it.

"Jazzy! This could be good for you! You are goin' to become so popular! Jaz! You can't do anything about it now! Homecoming is two weeks away! It may not be that bad anyways! Maybe only like five people will show. I mean, it does sound incredibly lame!" She lied as she continued trying to stop me from stomping over to the Freeman's. Once we reached the door, I pounded it on it three times.

Low and behold, who answers the door but Huey, looking at me with a confused look on his face. He could see immediately that I was mad and his eyes widened. I glared at him.

"Where… Is… Your… Brother….!?" I growled. Huey stared at me silently, then moving aside to let both Cindy and I inside. He pointed towards the back of the house where the living room was also giving out a long sigh.

"What did he do now…?" Huey looked to Cindy as I proceeded to stomp through the house. Riley and Mr. Freeman both were lounging on the couches watching B.E.T. Riley looked up at me.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah Uh-oh is right you little freak!" I screamed as I ran towards him. He immediately jumped up, flipping over the other side of the couch.

"Shit! Huey get your girl away from me, she crazy!" He screamed as I chased him around the couches. As this happened, Mr. Freeman proceeded to sleep soundly. Riley then passed Huey and Cindy and ran upstairs to his room. I continued the chase, running up the stairs, followed by Cindy and Huey.

Riley locked himself in their bedroom, and the three of us together tackled the door, busting it open. Riley who thought he was safe in his locked room, was laying on his bed. I ran up to him and Cindy and I both tackled him. As we did, Huey stepped forth as Riley struggled.

"Riley, what'd you do?"

"Man all I did was hand out a couple invitations! That's it!" He screamed. "Shit!"

"A couple!?" I yelled.

"Reez, there were like thousands of them all up in the school hallways!" Cindy scolded. We continued to hold him until he finally struggled free. The now fifteen year old Riley was bigger and stronger than he used to be. He had bigger muscles than Huey did.

"Riley, I can't believe you'd do somethin' so stupid." Huey muttered, shaking his head. I glared at Huey.

"Yeah and he's not the only one behind it!" I threw the crumbled piece of paper at him. He caught it, uncrumbled it, and studied it. His eyes went wide as he said-

"DJ'ed by Mike Caesar!?" He yelled. I glared at him more.

"Your brother and your best friend are trying to ruin my life!" I whined. His eyes saddened as he looked to me. I could tell he wanted to say something to comfort me, but the other people in the room made him keep quiet.

"Damn Jaz! Are you really that pissed? This party's gonna be off the chain! You gonna be the most popular honey in school! And all the honeys gonna be wanting ME after its ova!" Riley smirked evilly.

Cindy glared at him. "So ya'll just did it for yo'self!?" She gave him the dirtiest of looks. "Reezy, that's cold!" She crossed her arms. He did the same, not really fazed by what Cindy had to say. I could tell there was jealousy behind her scowl. Cindy turned back towards Huey and I. "Look, as long as we can keep this all under wraps, this may all work out." She looked to me with comforting eyes, "I'll be there for you Jaz! I can work a crowd. If things get too crazy Ill just start kickin' bitches out." She glared at Riley again. "And that means E'RYBODY!" Riley mouthed the word 'fuck off hoe'.

I stayed quiet and looked to Huey, who was looking at me already. When we made eye contact he blushed and looked away. "I'll be there for you as well… I don't plan on partying with anyone. I'll keep an eye out and make sure shit don't get broken or nobody gets hurt and files a law suit." I loved that Huey tried making me feel better, but it really wasn't working.

Riley laughed loudly. "Yeaa Yeaaa!" He hollered. "Finally somethin' to do in this boring ass town!" He looked to Huey. "Nigga I knew you'd come around!" Huey glared at him, saying nothing.

As Huey walked Cindy and I both out, I stopped near the door and looked at him. He blinked and said, "Don't worry, I'm kicking the shit out of him once you two leave." He had the straightest face and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked confused again and I took his hand.

"It's okay really. As long as you're there for me, and nothing bad happens, I guess I am fine with all this." I let go of his hand and turned away. He looked on as I walked with Cindy down the sidewalk. I turned back towards him. "By the way, my dress is pink! So that means you need to get a light pink button up shirt. Huey cringed as though he was in pain. Then he half smiled, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Don't forget my end of the bargain though!" He called, and then closed the door. And that's when I remembered: My hair…. Ugh!

* * *

Oh Riley! What is Jazzy gonna do!? What is Huey gonna do!? He just doesn't wanna admit his feelings!

lol :)

please let me know what you all thought of this chapter! Can't wait to update soon!

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds

Rated: M for language and sexuality

The Boondocks is owned by Aaron McGruder

* * *

Heyy'all! Back with another Chapter! First and foremost, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed, giving so much positive feedback. It means a lot, also because a lot of you are people who've written AMAZING stories! It's amazing that everyone is very supportive on here no matter how great they are at their own work. Nonetheless, I want to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has given my first story eva, some great reviews.

Going back to the story, I want to WARN EVERYONE THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A "SEX SCENE" or as you Fanfictioner's call a "LEMON". Anybody who is extremely offended by such, should click that little 'x' button in the corner cuz Baby, its gonna be a bumpy ride! Lol just kidding. It's actually the first I'm ever writing so I'll try to make it as spicy as possible.

* * *

He ran swiftly through the bamboo forest, katana in hand. He had just gained victory in a heated battle. The dangerous Ruckusosha, a giant warrior who was skilled with the nun-chuck, interrupted him on his journey. Ruckusosha was three-hundred pounds, as dark as the night, and had the all-seeing-eye in one of his sockets. The all-seeing-eye was a beautiful jewel that would help you see the truth. The truth about what lies ahead in life. The truth about who you really are.

Huey battled courageously, avoiding all the dangerous blows he could have taken from Ruckusosha 's fatal weapon but was still wounded. He was also dehydrated and needed to rest.

"I need water… Or else I will surely pass out." He told himself as he held the all-seeing-eye in his hand. He was sure that once he held it, it would tell him something or give him a sign. From what it currently seemed to be was a worthless piece of junk. He decided to hold onto it more for safe keeping.

Right now, he needed to find a grotto, or an oasis. Somewhere he could find something to quench his thirst, and heal his wounds. But he knew there was still danger that lie ahead. In the nearest village, before he began his quest for this jewel, the elder had warned him: In the forest you will most certainly overcome all challenges, but beware for there is a monster out there who is more deadlier than any warrior. He said that the creature could capture any man's attention and then capture their souls… Make them scream with agony! He warned Huey that if he let this creature take hold him that he would never be the same or may never come back at all.

Huey scowled, only smirking towards the smallest corner of his mouth. Surely the old man was senile. He knew that he could overcome anything that came his way. Besides, there was only one man who has actually seen this monster… and he was the town drunk who sat in the corner of the bar, sleeping all his problems away.

"No problem, but better keep a good look out anyway." As he said it, he suddenly heard the sound of rushing water. A waterfall? Water!? "Perfect!" Huey whispered. As he ran again through the bamboo, hearing the waterfall sound becoming louder and louder, another sound chimed through Huey's ears. He adjusted his headband around his afro, wondering if he was hearing things.

It was the sound of a young girl's voice. She was singing a lullaby of some sort. Her singing also had become louder the more he neared the waterfall. Huey then crept quietly through one last group of bamboo, and peered over a large boulder.

There was a small oasis. A crystal clear pond stood before him, with a large water fall coming from a creek that had began miles away over the cliff. The water looked delicious, but what suddenly became more delicious to Huey was the girl who was bathing in the middle of the pond. Huey's eyes widened.

There she was, in all her glory, stood a young girl, looking to be around Huey's age. She was standing in the water. The water began at her hip level, so everything was visible. Huey felt his eyes traveling up her body slowly. She had wide hips, a definite booty. Everything seemed to curve inward giving her a very tiny waist. Followed by the waist were two glorious breasts that were very full and very perky.

Huey couldn't believe what he was staring at… He looked to her face now. She looked very happy. She had big bright emerald eyes, luxurious copper colored hair that curled in every direction. Her hair was not frizzy or out of control, but complimented her well. The light reflected upon her skin gave her a luminous golden sand complexion. He had never seen any girl more beautiful.

She stopped her singing, and looked in Huey's direction. They both were startled as Huey ducked his head behind the boulder and she squeaked and submerged her body into the water, only showing her neck up.

Huey felt embarrassed that he had intruded on her this way. Almost more that he was caught watching her. He raised his hand over the rock.

"Please pardon my intrusion. I have been traveling long and am in dire need of water for thirst and for healing my wounds." He looked over the rock again… very carefully. She was still there and then smiled sweetly. She raised her arm out of the water and motioned him to come forward with her finger.

Huey hesitantly stood up looking over the boulder again. She could see the furious blush swept across his face as she beckoned him to come closer. She giggled and this made Huey a little more comfortable to move. He appeared from behind the boulder and moved very slowly towards the edge of the pond. She stared at him, waiting for his next move. He seemed confused.

"Are you… going to come out? So that I can bathe myself?" He asked. She remained smiling at him and shook her head. Her finger again, motioned him to come. In the back of Huey's mind he told himself that this was ludacris. He couldn't possibly bathe with a young girl he had just come across. But the other part of Huey's mind was completely smitten. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She truly was a goddess of some sort.

Without another thought Huey removed the top part of his robe, revealing a beautiful shade of skin reflecting in the sunlight. The girl searched his muscular chest with her eyes, and a frown appeared. His skin was wounded in many spots. Cuts and stab wounds could be seen above his pecks, below his abs, and up and down each of his biceps. Fresh and dried blood stained these areas and she immediately came out of the water again.

Huey stared at her with shock. He tried concealing his eyes, as he removed his pants. He felt more embarrassed now, exposing all of his length to her. He was getting hard as well, which made it even more humiliating. He looked back at her, realizing that she wasn't focusing on his manhood but of all the wounds that he had. She looked genuinely concerned.

Huey then stepped into the water coming closer to her. She walked to him as well, finally reaching him and placing small delicate hands on his chest. She began to feel around, lightly touching all of the wounds. Huey became more excited the lower she felt, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts. He began to pant slowly.

"What is your name?" He choked, trying to keep his mind free but with no success.

"….Yazamine" She cooed. Yas-a-meen… Yas-a-meen. In Huey's mind everything that was blury to him was all starting to come together. She remained concerned. "Are you alright…" She muttered with a thick accent. "Let me heal your wounds somehow…" She begged.

Huey couldn't take it anymore. He wanted this girl, and he felt like he had wanted her for forever. He grabbed ahold of her body, wrapping his strong protective muscles around her. He began to feel her body. He searched and ventured her until she herself found her way to his mouth, returning his want.

She kissed him deeply pulling him along the pond until they were near the waterfall. Huey could feel the water sprinkle on his head and over his shoulders. All the while never taking his hands off her, or pulling away their kiss. She let him roam through his mouth with her tongue, the sensation becoming overwhelming. He squeezed her ass tightly with his fingers, and almost lost it when she heard a soft moan escape her mouth when he did.

She pressed herself tightly against his chest. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up with ease. She arched her back and leaned her head back feeling his length teasing her treasure. He wanted entry and there was no way she was getting away from him.

There was a small boulder sticking halfway out of the water, almost underneath the water fall. They continued to dance around in the water, kissing each other furiously. He bit her lip as she scratched her fingernails along his back. He moved them over to the boulder and stopped. They both stood up, the water appearing at the level of their knees. Huey then furiously turned her around and pushed her back down making her lean over the boulder.

Huey panting quickly, grabbed his length with his hand and with his other hand spread open her legs. It was utter bliss as he pushed himself forward, squeezing tightly through her treasure. She screamed as he did it moving in slow and letting her adjust to him. She was surely a virgin because there was no way she was able to handle him. Not now. But Huey didn't care.

He began to pump into her, holding her waist tightly. She gasped with each thrust becoming more used to him.

"Oooooh" She moaned, making his panting quicken. He wanted her to be his.

"Fuck," He moaned after her, "You are mine, baby." He grunted.

"Huey." She moaned his name. It hadn't occurred to him yet that he never did tell her his name. He continued, grasping onto one of her cheeks tightly. He then took his other hand lightly slapping the other as he continued to thrust into her.

With every thrust, he could feel her insides contract around him. She was warm and wet, and it was almost indescribable the amount of pleasure he felt. But in a moment of sanity he remembered that this was not his true self. He was never this lecherous. How could he let things turn to this so quickly?

As she moaned she turned her head, looking at him with pure ecstasy on her face. Her green hues glared into his own and he clenched his teeth, moaning loudly into the air. He then realized, this was not something random. This was the work of the jewel he has won…. It led him to the truth. The truth of his life was here within this girl. She was no monster…. He needed her and he was never going to let go.

"Uggh … Jazmine!" Until he needed to let go.

He felt himself crashing, he heard a loud orgasm escape her hot mouth, and that was it… Huey exploded.

* * *

"Agh!" I screamed as I jolted awake. I opened my eyes wide as I realized I was lying in my bed. The morning light crept through the window and I realized I had been dreaming a very wild and crazy dream. I looked to my right to see Riley still snoring away in his bed. I sighed with relief. I prayed that I wasn't making any noise for Granddad and Riley to talk about later on… That's when I finally noticed that my boxers… were slightly damp.

"Fuck..." I muttered and sat up in my bed, rubbing my head. I ran my hand through my afro and stared into nothingness. "Did I really just dream that… "I couldn't believe myself, I almost felt guilty. I sighed and got out of bed immediately going to the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers. Nobody could ever know about this… I really thought about burning the evidence.

Later on, I sat at the kitchen table with Granddad as he read the paper. I ate a plate of waffles and orange juice. The dream was still playing in my mind. Granddad looked to me.

"What's the matter with you, boy? You sick?" He spat. I sat quietly taking another bite of my food. "A shame if you're sick the day of homecoming…" He raised an eyebrow as I remained quiet and just looked back at his paper.

On cue, Riley came in the kitchen yawning loudly. He reached for a bowl out of the cabinet, and for one of the cereal boxes on the fridge. He seemed to ignore the both of us sitting down across from me. I stared at him curiously. I really wanted to see if he noticed if I made any noises in my sleep. I was afraid he would say something to be honest. I kept searching his face as he poured the milk sleepily into his bowl. He finally caught me staring and scowled.

"Nigga what you lookin at?" He yelled, making Granddad jump in his seat. I only stared at him coldly, keeping eye-contact. I always did this with him so he would never forget who the more superior brother is.

"Now what the hell is YOUR problem?" Granddad piped. Riley growled.

"Tell this gay-ass bitch stop starin' at me. You can't have dis nigga!" He spat as I scowled deeply, taking another bite of my food.

"Boy, you just mad cause Huey's got a date tonight, and you don't!" Granddad cooed, as I stood up pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'm going to school." I muttered monotonously, ignoring Riley's bitching and Granddad's teasing.

"Man, you must be out your mind, if you think I ain't got no bitches to be seein' tonight. I got lots more important things to do then dumbass homecoming…" I heard Riley trail off as I walk outside closing the door behind me.

It was early. I knew there was no way Jazmine was going to be ready this early for school. I just couldn't see her. Not now. I sighed loudly breathing in the cool crisp air of this Friday October morning. I just needed to get to school then get out, and get ready for this dance in peace. I thought I'd never admit it but I was looking forward to Mr. Petto's world history lecture today. He really has come a long way from when he taught grade school... I face palmed myself.

"What the hell am I thinking!?"

I only saw Jazmine once today in school. It was in our class that we shared together. She waved to me as she came in sitting down with some girls in the class. Between the teacher's boring lecture I could hear her friends giggling and making eye contact with me. As soon as they did though, they would turn their heads with fear, but proceed to giggle again. Jazmine did not turn one time towards me. She knew better.

I could only stare at her. I was too scared to face her. My dream this morning really did something to me. I was uneasy and most of all, uncomfortable. Even when I sat with Caesar at lunch, listening to his rambling and excitement about DJ-ing at Jazmine's party later, all I could think about was that dream. Not just the sex part of it but everything else. How Jazmine seemed like she was the answer to everything for me.

If only she could understand how much I was starting to love her…

Finally home, I relaxed for majority of the afternoon. I came home, made a big lunch, read the paper making sure I was up to date on all the latest bullshit in politics, then made my way up to my room. It was nice though, because Riley wasn't home for some reason, and Granddad had also stepped out to play chess with Uncle Ruckus.

I entered my room and sat on my bed facing the window. I turned to glance at my desk to see hanging on the chair was a black suit, light pink button-up shirt, and a glossy black tie. I also had a pair of black dress pants and socks waiting for me on the ground.

It was time…

* * *

"Grrr…." I growled loudly as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was not pleased with my look but this was the condition of Huey going to homecoming with me. I tried brushing through my curls with no such luck. They were poofy and just about to get poofier. I gave up and just stared at myself.

I wore this pink dress with pride. It was a beautiful hot pink glossy dress; about as poofy as my hair was at the bottom but more form fitting in my chest area and long pink spaghetti straps came over my bare shoulders. I had on a pair of black heels, and matching long sleeves glossy gloves.

I giggled. Huey would never forgive me that I made us go out in glossed pink and black outfits, but as I looked up at my hair, I didn't care what he felt at this moment. My hair drove me crazy! It was up in pigtails of course, sticking outwards and upwards over my head. I had small little curly tendrils hanging before my ears. The rest of my hair was pulled back tightly against my scalp.

I had on a little make-up. Light pink lip-gloss, defined black eyeliner, and of course some mascara to accentuate my lashes. I looked at myself again in full… I actually didn't look to bad.

Cindy entered my room quietly looking like a complete bombshell as always. Her hung down against her back, long and wavy resembling a mermaid. She wore a long, slimming, aqua colored dress that had bright sequins covering the whole thing. She sparkled in the light. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as well as soon as she saw me.

"Jaz! You look…" She stopped, taking a look at my hair. I frowned and she smiled, taking a bottle out of her purse. It was an aerosol bottle that was for spraying glitter into the hair. She sprayed it into my afros and just like that, my poofiness looked a little less tragic, and a little more magical. I smiled brightly as Cindy continued to show off her own dazzling smile, "…Like a princess!" Cindy finished.

It was rolling around seven o' clock. I was getting nervous. I sat on my couch while Cindy ran around my home making sure that everything was ready for the after party. I didn't even know if she had a date. It made me feel bad for her because I felt that she was only doing all this for me. She really was a great friend.

The doorbell rang it's quiet toll. I jumped up, arms shaking. Cindy came up behind me in the foyer putting her hands on my shoulders. I then took in a deep breath as I put my hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly to reveal a completely different man who I knew. I gasped loudly.

He had the same eyes, the same afro, the same skin color… but instead of wearing baggy jeans, chucks, and a baggy green jacket, this man was refined, looking very fresh in his suit that hugged his thin, tall, muscular frame. The pink shirt looked great on him, wearing a glossy black tie down the middle of his chest.

As I met his eyes, he seemed to wear the same expression as I had. He looked me up and down and gulped. His mouth hung open.

I smiled sweetly… "Well… say something." I looked in his hand noticing a single pink rose. His arm was just limp against his side though as he continued to study me. He finally spoke.

"You… uh…. You look… You look amaz...amazing…" He stuttered. I put my gloved hand in front of my mouth and began to laugh.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Huey." I blinked my eyes at him and he realized he still hasn't given me my rose. He quickly held it out to me not saying anything but still looking shocked. I giggled as I took it. "Thanks."

"Are… you…. Are you ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded and Cindy came up finally immediately gushing on how great Huey looked right in front of him, making him blush bright red.

"Daaaammnnn Huey, looking so fressshh so clean!" She sang. Huey rolled his eyes and turned around walking to the car. I smiled at her as we walked out together. It still didn't dawn on me if Cindy had a date or not. Finally when we walked out to the car, there was Michael Caesar looking the best I've ever seen him. My mouth dropped.

"Cindy…? Are you and Michael dates?" I asked. Cindy giggled.

"Uhhh.. yeah! I settled on him considering everyone else was taken." She giggled again and Caesar opened her door for her in the back seat.

"More like begged me to go... I definitely had some better shit to do than this." He droned and Cindy stepped on his foot making him wail momentarily. Huey opened my door for me in the front seat still looking uneasy. I smiled and got in, looking back at Cindy and Caesar.

"So this is only for tonight right…?" I asked looking a little confused. Caesar laughed and put his arm around Cindy.

"Nah girl, Cin and I are in a relationship now. She wants to have my babies and e'rythang." He laughed. Cindy removed his arm looking annoyed.

"Psh.. yeah right. As if. This was a last minute emergency, ya dig?" She looked to me and Caesar. I giggled. I bet it was because she was waiting for Riley to ask her to go. I guess he never pursued her. I looked to Huey and smiled.

"It was nice of your grandfather to let you borrow Dorothy for the night." I said as he revved up Dorothy's engine. Huey smiled softly so only I could see.

"Are you ready to have a good time?" He responded. I squealed and clapped my hands together.

"Definitely!" I said and we began to ride away.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading. The next chapter will definitely be up sooner than later. Just with Christmas and New Years it got kinda crazy for me. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the lemon. ( :3 )  
Next chapter will see how their homecoming goes… and the after-party! Yay Thanks guys.

xoxo


End file.
